Típico: Eres Fred Weasley y te gusta alguien imposible
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Aunque crean que es chiste, a Fred Weasley II que esta en Hufflepuff le gusta una niña de segundo y a pesar de estar en tercero, intentará conquistarla Este fic participa en el reto: mcgonagall quiere jubilarse. Del foro: las cuatro casas


Disclaimer : Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K rowling

Este fic participa en el reto : mcgonagall quiere jubilarse

Del foro : las cuatro casas

* * *

Sencillamente para Fred Weasley fue algo completamente absurdo quedar en Hufflepuff. O eso pensó cuando fue su primer año

Su tercer es el mejor de todos. Se ruborizó intensamente mientras veía desde la inmensidad de la estación king croos, a la niña que le gusta. No le importaba que James lo llamase de varias formas desagradables solamente por la edad de la niña, que empezaba segundo año en la casa ravenclaw

Fred frució un poco el ceño cuando su hermana menor se puso a hablar con ella. Momentáneamente su mirada se cruza con la de ella y se ruboriza aun mas

— En cambio tu tienes la maldición de las rubias— argumenta James cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Tantas linduras detrás de ti, y te fijas en esa cosa de... Como sea!

Le dio una mirada cortante como respuesta

—Has salido con chicas mejores. Tu reputación se irá al desagüe si le coqueteas a esa niña de 12 años

—Pues es MI reputación, no la tuya. Además es ella la que me gusta

En el tren, con la compañía de sus amigos y la de James también, justamente se encontró con ella. Ambos se miraron, pero la ravenclaw no tomó mucho en cuenta la presencia de Fred, que en cambio se sentía algo nervioso e incomodo, deseoso de acariciar esa sedosa cabellera rubia, desatar esas trenzas apretadas y besarle el puente de esa nariz llena de hermosas pecas que cada vez que soñaba con eso...

—Nos vamos. Sabes donde encontrarnos

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras con disimulo la miraba cada vez más intenso. No le sabia el nombre, sabia que ella siempre estaba sola pues no se llevaba bien con los compañeros de su casa, en realidad con nadie se llevaba bien

Fred apoyándose contra la pared, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin saberlo, con un simple silbido hizo que ella se sobresalte. Parecía nerviosa, algo inquieta...

—Eres un acosador— murmuró con su voz insegura

—¿Yo? ¡¿Un acosador?!— fingió estar ofendido

Los ojos color verde claro de ella se fijaron en el

—Siempre me quedas viendo o me persigues... ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!—pregunta con total miedo

Al Hufflepuff le encantó mucho como las mejillas de su chica, se sonrojaron de una manera tan adorable y como ese pequeño pecho subía y bajaba por la exasperación del momento. Mostrándole serenidad le tendió la mano de manera afable

—Ven. Vamos a conversar a este vagón desocupado

Su diferencia de estatura era algo gracioso. Ella le daba por debajo de los hombros

El silencio que se instauró fue algo incómodo. La ravenclaw prefirió sentarse en otro asiento que estar sentada al lado de él y esto lo desilusionó un poco, a si que ya harto de todo lo que debía pasar y con el peligro de que cualquiera de otro curso se la arrebatara, con decisión se puso de pie y la acostó en el asiento poniéndose encima de ella

El forcejeo que se formó fue tan intenso que Fred terminó con su camisa favorita rasgada y el labio inferior partido

—¡Demonios me gustas! ¿Ok?

Por un momento fue todo paz, hasta que ella pronunció

—Quítate de encima

—No.— respondió Fred con simpleza

Agarró los lentes de ella y los tiró al suelo sin llegar a romperlos, le desató las trenzas con lentitud disfrutando del tacto y al final le besó el puente de la nariz tal y como había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio

Realmente no le dijo nada de esto a nadie, pues estaba en 2 curso cuando la conoció y le gustó

—Dime tu nombre... Dios mío dímelo— susurró a punto de besarle la boca

—Katherine Biersack ¿y cual es el tuyo?

—¡¿No sabes mi nombre?— pregunta asombrado—. Soy uno de los más causantes de bromas del colegio, e inclusive te puedo asegurar que, logré superar el récord de mi padre en visitar la dirección del colegio

—¿Eres un weasley?

Esa pregunta soñó con admiración

—Si...

Katherine observó con mucha atención el cabello castaño oscuro del muchacho que esta encima suyo, se fija también en los ojos color cafés que brillaban con intensidad y en las pequeñas pecas que cubrían el rostro masculino

—¿Por qué no eres como los demás?

—Lo diferente es mas bueno, cariño— le guiñó el ojo

Ahora si la pudo besar y bien besada la dejó. Todo esto llegó a su fin cuando prácticamente toda su familia lo encontraron en una serie de besos y en una situación algo comprometedora. Les aseguró que él la respetaba sobre todas las cosas y que aún eran muy pequeños para pensar en cosas como lo que insinuaban los demás


End file.
